One Piece Missing
by Mugiwara no Eli
Summary: Secrets and sacrilages. Zoro has returned to where he was born, and now has discovered a terrible secret concerning an old friend. how will he survived with this knowledge. one shot
1. Chapter 1

One Piece Missing

The wooded slopes behind the dojo allow for a perfect spot for meditation. The trickling brooklet that flows through these hills and holds a tiny branch through the dojo's garden laughs happily as it dances towards the far off river and sea that calls it forwards. Just as it called Zoro kun, thinks the man sitting in meditation before the stream in the garden, watching peacefully as the leaves fall gently from their branches in that late autumn sunshine.

This man is thin and obviously very active. He is in his late forties, early fifties, his long black ponytail is flecked with grey and his hairline is rapidly receding. He is wearing a pair of round spectacles and is bedecked in the uniform of a martial artist, the loose fitting white jacket tied around the waist by a cloth belt and the long white trousers. He closes his eyes and sits with his legs crossed, back straight, all the while looking at peace and relaxed.

As he sits here, he wonders about his favourite pupil. He wonders what has befallen the adorable teenager he had taught to use the sword, and whether or not he had achieved his goal and kept the promise he'd made Kuina. A tear falls from his cheek as the memory of his daughter invades his memory. There were so many things she hadnt known before her untimely death. The tear splatters on the tatami mat he sits on.

Suddenly a shadow falls over his face. He thinks nothing of it at first, supposing it is just the sun finally setting behind the trees of the slope. He rises from his sitting position and opens his eyes.

The sight shocks him, yet it is a pleasant shock. A man in his early twenties is standing just in front of the sun, on the path between the trees. It is his shadow that has covered the older man's face. His hair is the colour of the grass and he wears a pair of tight fitting black trousers, a pair of brown travel boots and a white shirt. Around his bicep is a black bandana and around his waist is a green sash in which three katana gleam in their scabbards. He looks down at the man with his beady black eyes, his muscle bound frame making him look threatening. Then he smirks, not in derision, but it is his way of smiling. He walks steadily down the hill towards the other man, who waits patiently. When finally they meet, the younger looks to the older and says: "this place hasn't changed much. It's nice to be back."

The older man says nothing, just gazes at the young man standing in front of him. A sudden tension fills the air.

"hey old man, do you not recognise me? I havent come here to look for a fight, but you'll get one if you start it." The green haired man instantly crouches, clutching the white handled katana in his hand, his thumb resting on the hilt of the sword in the red scabbard.

"Peace, Zoro kun, peace" says the bespectacled man, gently pushing the air with his hands in the universal calming gesture. Then his eyes gleam "how could I forget the only student to command santoryuu? How could I forget the stance? Or the hair?"

Instantly the wolflike stance of the man bearing the swords eases and he stands straight, his arms folded across his chest.

The other man's smile does not fade. "have you come to declare a fight against the best fighter in my dojo again, Zoro kun?"

The other man winces. "you wont let me forget so easily, will you old man?"

"Naturally, it's what the old to best."

This remark rouses a smirk from the younger man's face. There is silence for a moment. Then…

"Old man, do you leave guests in the garden now? Is that the new rules for the dojo?"

"of course not, Zoro kun, but you must forgive me, it has been several long years since I last saw you. Do come in."

They enter the dojo. The wooden floor is strewn with mats for meditation. The two walk through this room, through a hallway that leads to a large room with a view of a small pond where the brook branch turns stagnant. There is a fountain in this pond, a bamboo reed that fills with water and, when full, empty's its contents into the pond, falling back into place with a hollow thud. There is a low table surrounded by cushions and the late autumn sunlight shifts gently through reed blinds. Dotted at various intervals around the table are several cushion like mats. It is one of these that the dojo master, for that is who he is, offers Zoro as a seat on one of these. He accepts by slumping onto one. Lovingly, he removes his katana from the waistband and places them down gently beside him.

The dojo master sits opposite him. He notices his former pupils attitude towards the swords. Could this really be the boy who had had no idea what the value of these metalic sticks? He had matured a lot in the years.

"so, Zoro kun. To what do I owe this visit?"

The beady eyes fix him with a stare, then a wolfish grin breakes out across the swordsman's face.

"I came to see Kuina."

"Aha. Why, if I might ask?"

The grin spreads farther. "I did it. I beat Mihawk."

The dojo master is stunned. "I don't believe it. Have you been recognised?"

"yes, I have been offered his place as shichibukai."

"ah, so that's why you are here, you are now safe from the world government. What a relief."

"I never said I accepted." Silence resonates within the tiny walls of the room.

"I am now the worlds greatest swordsman, as promised. And as such, I return Kuina her katana."

The dojo master nods, what can he do but consent. He stands, and the other man imitates him. The older leads the younger to the grave.

They reach the grave, and Zoro places the katana under the picture of Kuina, which is shrouded in the smoke of an incence stick. He looks into the face in the picture, smiles triumphantly and says: "I did it, omna! I am the best swordsman. For both of us."

The picture of the girl appears to smile more sincerely than before. Zoro stands to leave, turns towards the door. Then he suddenly turns to stare at the altar. His bestial sense is tingling. He knows that if Eli were here, she would tell him that the spirit wants him to keep the katana. Zoro kneels down again and retrieves it, bowing his head in thanks.

He returns with the dojo master to the room where they had been sitting not ten minutes before. He then recounts his trip around the grand line with Luffy, telling tales that force the dojo master's eyes to widen.

He describes in detail the fight with Mihawk on the decks of the Baratie, the comic fight against Buggy the clown, meeting Captain Kuro in the Syrup Village. He then speaks of the rush through Logue Town, the escape to the Grand Line by the strange current on the mountain. He then talks about meeting Vivi and the fight at Alabasta, meeting Chopper along the way, and then leaving Vivi and replacing her with Robin. Then he mentions the minor adventures they had until the trip to Skypeia and the battle against "God". He then describes Enies Lobby, clearing up uncertainties the master has about the grave incident. Meeting Franky after the incident, and then the whole story of the Florian Traingle and the skeletal musician having spoken of all the serious affairs, he describes the parties, the Davey Back Fights, and everything else that his crew has done.

The dojo master listens like a child listening to a new fairy tale. He understands that all this is true, even the Skypeia story. Zoro never had much of an imagination.

"And Mihawk?" he asks finally, since Zoro hasn't volunteered that information yet.

"Hmmph, second time around, he was too easy." Smirked the beady eyes. "We fought for three days and three nights. Each parrying the blows of the other. It was an equal battle. Then on the morning of the fourth day, at dawn, I sidestepped, and managed to cut him in the stomach. His last words were: "Well down, boy."" Triumph sears in the man's eyes. He fails to mention the words he cried at the top of his lungs as Mihawk died in his arms. They had been "Are you watching me now Kuina?"

The dojo master slumps back in silence. Then he looks at Zoro.

"There are a lot of things I regret in my life. Training you was never one of them." He fidgets with his glasses, sliding them into a more comfortable position on his face. "I regret never telling Kuina about her sibling."

Zoro shifts, trying to hide all emotion from his face. He has accidentally on purpose forgotten to tell the dojo master about his run in with the marines top swordswoman and Kuina's doppleganger. He felt it disrespectful and stupid. He tells himself to calm down, this is just a coincidence.

"When I first married my wife, we had our first born son." Zoro lets loose a breath he does not realise he had been holding. "But he died in childbirth. Naturally, we were devastated." Zoro nods, sort of understanding the loss of this first born.

"then we were lucky, and my wife gave birth to Kuina." Zoro nods again. "only, to my regret, Kuina had a twin. Another girl."

Coincidence, coincidence, coincidence, Zoro repeats in his head, yet that does not stop him from inhaling sharply.

"At this time, we didn't have enough money to feed both mouths. We ended up giving one girl up for adoption."

Silence fills the room again.

"May I ask who?" asked Zoro, forcing his voice to remain calm.

"The girl was taken in by a young man, who must have been in his twenties back then. How old are you now, Zoro kun?"

"Twenty five."

"yes, you are only a year younger than Kuina, am I right?" Zoro nods. "I thought so."

Silence again. Then…

"Who was this man?"

"He said he was a marine."

Makes sense, thinks Zoro.

"He said his name was…" Zoro's face feels hot. "I cant remember." Zoro almost buckles under the weight of that anticlimax.

"Oh no wait, it was Smoker!"

Could be anyone, Zoro tries to calm himself. "Sensei, what was the child's name." he asks barely breathing.

"Tashigi."


	2. Chapter 2

To all readers

Hey guys. Well, there are a lot of you who've read this One Shot, and I'm glad you've decided to review. If you havent you've annoyed me XD.

The idea behind the One Shot was to give everyone a good, sharp shock to the system. "What next? Who? What? Why?! HOW!?" was the kind of reaction I was hoping for and judging from reviews, I got that much. So YAYS.

Listen up and listen good 8D

I, Mugiwara no Eli, proclaim a free for all!

So many reviews have asked me to continue, but to be really brutally honest, I quite like cliff hanger endings. But some people seemed to have ideas of their own.

My idea is this:

Write an One Shot of your own on how the story should have continued, send me a message with the title via a message, or review. I'll then read it, review it and the one I like best will…I dunno I'll have to think of something. Suggestions are open in the reviews with your chapter.

Yes this is kinda like a competition. The winner'll have the prize I think up. Sound cool? Hope so. Oh and before anyone thinks anything, it'll be over the internet, and probably something along the lines of an One Shot involving their OC or something, I'm not planning to meet anyone IRL or anything.

Dates:

Starts: 26/04/2010

Finishes: midnight on the 25/07/2010

Enough time. Any entries submitted after that date wont be included, but I'll still read them.

Unleash your imaginations!

Best of Luck

Eli chan.


End file.
